I'm Just A Stranger To Myself
by x-lost-in-confusion-x
Summary: Emma is sick of her nerdy, perfect, responsible girl image, so she decides to dress like Manny, and do illegal things. She turns out worse than Manny, gets back with Sean, but hooks up with someone else no one would expect.COMPLETE!
1. Emma Sees The Light

I'm just a Stranger to Myself  
  
Emma is tired of being the perfect, girl next door that everyone can count on. She has realized Manny has been getting a lot of attention from guys ever since her change, so this story is about Emma changing from Sweet Good Girl to another version of Manny, but only worse. This is my first fanfic! PS: This is BEFORE Emma hooks up with Chris, but after her breakup with Sean, and before Manny and Emma decide not to be friends anymore.  
  
Chapter 1: Emma Sees the Light  
  
"Got nothing to say." Sean's words to Emma were like the biggest tragedy of her life. Emma felt sad, sadder than she ever felt. Sean had just broken her heart into a million pieces----again. Emma was just trying to apologize to Sean about their fight the day before. Just everything around Emma was starting to get so stressful---she had to watch Jack all the time, she couldn't have any fun with Manny or her friends, and 9th grade was so tough. Emma walked away, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She then heard Alex reply, "She really is flat as a board huh?" and the gang laughing at her. Emma felt so mad, so upset, so....broken. She crumpled up the picture she was going to give Sean and threw it away, then ran for the bathroom to cry before class. She stayed in their, crying, and checked her watch. 12:35. Class had started 10 minutes ago, but Emma couldn't care less. Just then, the door flew open. It was Emma's best friend, Manny Santos.  
  
Manny: Oh Emma, what's wrong? Ms. Kwan sent me in here to see if you were here, because she buzzed the office and they couldn't find you.  
  
Emma: I don't care about that. Sean dissed me in front of his gang after I tried to apologize, and its all over. Sean did it again. He broke my heart. And I really am sick of this shit! I've given Sean so much....I've been a great girlfriend....and he still does this. I don't want to go back to class.  
  
Manny: OK, lets ditch it and we'll go to your house to talk about it. My parents would freak if they saw me like this......I lost my big coat somewhere so I cant hide it. I'm just going to go get my bag and tell Ms. Kwan I couldn't find you then make a mad dash out the door, so stay here ok?  
  
Emma smiled a little, imagining what Manny's parents would do if she walked in wearing what she was wearing: A tiny short little miniskirt, a belly shirt with a revealing chest line, a belly ring of a Playboy bunny, and knee high black boots, with her hair wild and curly.  
  
Emma: Thanks Manny, your a good friend.  
  
Manny: No problem, I'll be right back.  
  
While Manny was gone, Emma peeked in the mirror to see how bad she looked. Her mascara was running and her eyes were red. She grabbed a tissue and wiped off the mascara just in time for Manny to come back.  
  
Manny: Uh-oh, what should we tell your mom? She'll wonder why were home early.  
  
Emma: No problem, she's at her new job. Baby Jack is at a daycare center.  
  
Manny: Oh ok, that's good. Lets go!  
  
Emma and Manny set off, walking down the street. A few older guys, probably in their 20's whistled at Manny, and Manny just smiled and tossed her hair. Emma thought, She's got it so easy. I mean, she can get any guy she wants. She doesn't have to worry about relationships and getting her heart broken.  
They reached Emma's house and Emma let herself in with the key.  
  
Emma wasn't even caring about that anymore. She was thinking if she could be like Manny, with her gorgeous looks and easy attitude. Then she would show Sean what he lost, and she could get anyone she wanted. She would never have to go through this pain again. No guy would want to drop her after she turned hot.....  
  
Manny: EMMA! DID YOU HEAR ME?  
  
Emma: Manny, I'm sorry, my minds somewhere else. I was just thinking you could give me a makeover. This probably sounds crazy, but I'm SICK of being such a goody-goody. And you get so much attention....you've never been through this pain. If I could be like you....I'd never get hurt again. And that would show Sean what he did to me and what he lost once I become hot.  
  
Manny: Now THATS a great idea. Why don't we go shopping this afternoon and get you some hot clothes? But are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you seemed so sad back at school....  
  
Emma: I'm fine Manny. I got $80 from helping baby-sit Jack, so we can get allot of stuff. I've made up my mind. This is what I want to do. I'll show everyone.  
  
Manny: OK, then its settled. Tomorrow we'll both be hot.  
  
They both smiled, and got their things together to go shopping.  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter kind of sucks, but it will get better!! 


	2. The Shopping Spree

Chapter 2: The Shopping Spree  
  
Emma and Manny arrived at the huge mall, then pondered which shop they should go in first. But a group of guys, about 8 of them, stopped by Em and Manny and said, "Hey baby. Can I have your number?" Emma just looked glumly at them. They didn't even notice her. Manny just giggled and said, "Got a pen and paper?" They grabbed something as fast as they could and Manny scribbled her number onto it, signing it 'Sexy Girl from the Mall'. They took it, and the girls walked away. Emma thought, Hey that could be me soon after this bootylicous makeover Manny is going to give me.  
  
Manny: happy sigh I just love being hot. It makes me feel so....so.....confident.  
  
Emma: Why do you think I'm doing this? To be like you of course.  
  
Manny: OK, fair enough. Now enough talking and lets shop!  
  
First, they went in the store Hot Topic so Emma could get some new leather knee high boots, like the ones Manny had, and a black miniskirt. She also grabbed some fishnet hose. Next, they went in Wet Seal for tons of miniskirts, tight low-rise booty jeans, lots of halters and low cut belly shirts, and tons of jewelry. Emma picked out some belly chains and necklaces and earrings.  
  
Manny: OK, that's your clothes, now comes the hard part: getting your belly button pierced.  
  
Emma: Manny!! You know I could never stand to do that!  
  
But then Emma thought back to Sean's words: "Got nothing to say" and how much she hurt after hearing it. She thought about all the guys hitting on Manny, and how much pain Sean caused her.  
  
Manny: C'mon Em, I'll be right there with you.....  
  
Emma: OK, I changed my mind. Lets go.  
  
They waked into the belly button piercing shop with tons of cute rings. The piercer was a woman with tattoos and short pink hair, and tons of piercings. She kind of resembled Pink, Manny's favorite singer, except she was wilder. Is that what I'm going to look like, thought Emma.  
  
Manny: Hey. Were here to get her (she pulled Emma up by her) belly button pierced.  
  
The tattooers name was Roxanne. She eyed them suspiciously.  
  
Roxanne: Yea, well, you cant get your belly button pierced unless you have an adult with you, or someone over 18.  
  
Manny: Yea, well I'm her friend, and I'm 18.  
  
She pulled out some card, and then Emma realized it was a fake ID. Emma stared. She didn't know Manny had a fake ID, but didn't say or do anything. She must have been using it to get into clubs and stuff.  
  
Roxanne: OK, so since you have an adult with you, you can get it pierced now. First before we begin the piercing, you have to choose which ring you want me to pierce into you.  
  
Emma turned her back and mouthed 'Manny!' Manny just winked at her, while Roxanne's head was turned.  
  
Roxanne: OK, so choose any of these. There all $20, and it costs $20 to get your piercing.  
  
Luckily, Manny had some extra money with her she gave to Emma, so she had enough. Emma eventually chose the cute glitter cherry ring, and told her that's the ring she wanted.  
  
Roxanne: OK, so follow me to the back room, and we'll pierce it in.  
  
Emma was so nervous, but she knew she was doing what she wanted. She wanted to look hot and this was her chance.  
  
Roxanne: OK, so lay down on this bed, and I'm going to put a little bit of this cooling gel on your belly button to ease the pain.  
  
Emma lay down and grabbed Manny's hand. She had to admit, she was scared. I mean, just two hours ago she was crying over Sean, now she was getting her belly button pierced under a fake ID without her parents permission. She felt kind of guilty, but pushed that out of her mind. Roxanne pulled her shirt up a little to reveal her belly button. She then put the gel on with a cotton swab. Here came the scary part. Emma closed her eyes and felt a very intense pain, but just squealed a little. It was over.  
  
Roxanne: OK, that's it! Here's some information packets on preventing an infection, and a number to call in case anything gets irritated. Also, put this cooling medicine around the piercing everyday to ease the pain quicker. You shouldn't take that ring out for up to a month, or you'll definitely get an infection.  
  
They paid the $40, then headed out the door.  
  
Emma: I cant believe I just did that. I cant believe you had a fake ID! Should I get one too so we can both go into clubs?  
  
Manny: Definitely, that would be so awesome. Were going to be the hottest chicks in Grade 9.  
  
They both headed home. Manny went home and said "Call me later", and then Emma went home with her shopping bags and pierced belly button. Too bad Spike and Snake were already there. Emma cursed under her breath. She was hoping she would get home before them. She'd have to sneak through her back window. She crawled in to find both her parents in her room. Waiting for her. Uh-oh...  
  
Spike: Young lady, where have you been? School called and was looking for you.  
  
Emma: I....I...was having a horrible day, and I didn't feel so good so I decided to go shopping.....I'm sorry, Mom, Snake. She smiled innocently, hoping they'd let her off the hook. It will never happen again.  
  
Spike: Fine. You'll never do it again. You're grounded. For a month.  
  
Emma groaned. She was too mad to try to get out of it. They left her room, and she glanced at her belly button. It was looking good. She wanted to try on some of her new clothes to see how she would look. She pulled on a blue halter top, a black miniskirt, some fishnet hose and her knee high boots. Wow. Emma looked HOT. If she always dressed like this, she'd have any guy she wanted. She grinned. Tomorrow was going to be so awesome.  
  
Authors Note: What happens with Emma? What reactions does she get? Read the next chapter and find out! 


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After  
  
Emma woke up way earlier than her usual 7 AM, because she wanted some time to look extra hot, and find a way to get out of the house without her parents seeing her. Hmmm, Emma thought. She could wear her super hot, low rise tight jeans, and a super hot halter, but just pull a sweatshirt over my head so my parents wont suspect anything. And don't eat breakfast. Just rush out as soon as you can. Emma grinned. She was the only one awake. She took out some brand new, super-low tight hip hugging jeans, a dark red halter top, some new red high heels and set them on her chair, and plugged up her curling iron so she could fix her hair to look sexy. She also set out her bright red string thong with the little playboy bunnies on it, and her matching bra. But then she felt a surge of guilt. Emma's mom had tried to come in her room to talk with her about why she left school early, but Emma insisted everything was okay. Her parents also didn't know she was going to be dressing like this......like a wannabe of Britney Spears. But that was going to change. The only problem was Emma didn't know how she was going to hide this from them. But she had to get ready. Emma ran to take a shower, then came back about 20 minutes later to blow dry her hair, curl it a little, and do her makeup. Then she put her clothes on. She looked at herself in the mirror. Wow. Emma didn't recognize herself for a minute. She was used to being the boring, perfect, nice, responsible, environmental girl. She glanced at the clock. It was 8 AM, and Emma had to be at school by 8:30. She had some time. She decided to call Manny and ask her what she should do---Manny had tried to sneak away without her parents seeing her like this, and succeeded many times. Emma picked up her cordless baby blue phone and pressed the speed dial on Manny's number.  
  
Manny: Hello?  
  
Emma: Hey, its me. How the hell am I supposed to get out of the house without my parents seeing me like this? If I wear a big coat or a sweater, they'll think something's up cuz its warm outside. And if I sneak out the window, they wont know where I am! I cant get into any more trouble, they already grounded me for a month.  
  
Manny: Well, just wear the sweater and tell them you have a chill or something.  
  
Emma: Oh thanks Manny you are a lifesaver. But I'm so nervous!  
  
Manny: Don't worry Emma, everything is going to work out fine. Trust me, you'll get tons of compliments. Are you finished getting ready?  
  
Emma: Yea, I woke up a little early to get ready. Actually, I better go. I'll meet you at Degrassi Street ok?  
  
Manny: OK, see you there! I cant wait to see how you look!  
  
Emma clicked off the phone and sighed. Well, here I go, thought Emma. Here goes the new me. Emma went to her closet and pulled a red sweatshirt out that said 'Nike' on it. she then pulled her curled hair into a clip, and walked upstairs.  
  
Spike: Oh, hi honey, wait....why are you wearing a sweater? It's warm outside!  
  
Emma: Oh....well, when I woke up this morning, I was cold, that's all, and I had a little bit of a chill, so I decided to wear a sweater.  
  
Spike: Are you sure? Is there something you're not telling me?  
  
Emma: I'm sure, I'm fine Mom. Where's Snake?  
  
Spike: Oh, he had to get to school early. For a meeting.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Emma. Snake was a teacher there, of course! He'd tell her mom she was dressing like this, and she'd be busted! Doy! Why didn't Emma think of that earlier? A look of horror struck Emma's face.  
  
Spike: Em, what's wrong? Honey!?  
  
Emma: I, I'm fine.....just remembered that big test today! That's all.  
  
Spike: Oh, well, you'll do good like always.  
  
Emma grabbed an apple and said 'Bye' to her mom, then was out the door. Emma started cursing under her breath, but as soon as she was away enough from the house, she pulled off her sweater and stuffed it in her backpack, and pulled the clip out of her hair. There, she was set. She started walking down the sidewalk, but bumped into someone. None other than Liberty Van Zandt.  
  
Liberty: Oh, sorry about that.....EMMA!!??!?  
  
Emma: Its ok Lib. Yea, its me!  
  
Liberty: Wow, you look.....different. Like that Britney Spears person or something. Why the change? And your belly button....it has a hole in it!  
  
The two girls started walking down the sidewalk together, but Liberty was giving her a funny look.  
  
Emma: Well, I was just sick of being the boring, perfect Emma, you know?  
  
Liberty: No, I don't know. Your going to be another Manny Santos, huh? I like you the way you are!  
  
Emma: Its really none of your business, Lib. Oh, and tell Kendra I'm quitting that pathetic environmental club. Later.  
  
Emma waked away, flipping her hair behind her back. The truth was, she really did still care about the environment, she just knew it was too nerdy if she was going to be hot. Then she spotted Manny.  
  
Emma: Manny, hey!  
  
Manny: WOW! Emma you look great!  
  
Emma leaned down to whisper to Manny, "As I was leaving the house, I remembered Mr. Simpson, none other than my step dad is going to see me like this and tell my mom! What am I going to do?"  
  
Manny: Shit, your right. How about you just beg him to keep it quiet, and well, if that doesn't work.....you can do something else. Manny winked at her.  
  
Emma didn't have a clue what Manny was taking about.  
  
Emma: What are you taking about....MANNY! I cant do that! That's so gross! And he's related to me!  
  
Manny: So? You have to do whatever it takes....  
  
Emma shuddered just thinking about it, then they heard two boys whistle at her and Manny. "Hey Manny, who's your sexy friend?" Emma and Manny turned around to face SEAN AND JAY! Sean turned red as a tomato and Jay said 'Whoa...'  
  
Sean: Uh....yes.....eh.....yuh......We better go Jay.....c'mon.....  
  
Jay: Wow, Emma you really got hot soon! Maybe we could get together sometime.....have a little fun.....  
  
He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
When they left, Emma couldn't help but squeal with excitement. Someone, even if it was Jay, had noticed her and her look. And Sean had actually stuttered!  
  
Manny: Ohmigosh, I knew this would work. You already got attention and were not even in school yet!  
  
Authors Note: What happens at school? Does Emma get in trouble? 


	4. Emma's Reactions

Chapter 4: Emma's Reactions  
  
Emma and Manny walked into Degrassi School, seeing that the girls were both dressed in skanky clothing, tons of guys stared and made comments. Emma wasn't used to all the attention. They waked into Ms. Hatzilakos homeroom, and sat down. they were a little early, earlier than everyone else.  
  
Emma: This is great. Sean is already starting to see what he lost.  
  
Manny: I know. So, since today is Thursday, want to go out and do something tomorrow? Like go to that rave at DJ's Club?  
  
Emma: Sure, do you need ID to get in?  
  
Manny: Nah, its just 15 and over....  
  
People started coming into the room.  
  
JT (with his back turned): Hey Emma, for our project, do you want to do.......  
  
He turned and saw her. His mouth fell open. He was stunned. He couldn't speak.  
  
Emma: Yes, JT? What did you want to do for our project?  
  
JT: Um, nothing I guess.....you can choose it......  
  
Toby walked in, and so did Liberty. Toby glanced over to Emma and had about the same reaction as JT.  
  
Toby: Emma? Uh, hi!  
  
Manny stifled a laugh, and Emma couldn't help but giggle. Liberty glanced over to Emma and Manny, and scowled. Ms. Hatzilakos then walked in and told everyone to sit down. She started taking attendance, then finished. Emma was doodling in her notebook, then glanced up to see Chris Sharpe, JT and Toby staring at her. As soon as they saw her look, they looked away really fast. Emma rolled her eyes, but was enjoying the attention. She just started doodling again, and then the bell rang. Time for PE.  
  
Emma: Did you see that Chris guy, JT, and Toby all staring at me in class? I didn't expect much of a reaction...  
  
Manny: Don't be silly, you look great!  
  
In PE, everything was pretty much the same, some guys telling her her hair looked hot and everything.  
  
Great. Time for Mr. Simpson's MI class. This was right before lunch.  
  
Emma: I guess I can just wear my sweater......but I'll leave my hair down.  
  
Manny: Yea, I guess that'll work.  
  
So they walked into his class, and Mr. Simpson really didn't notice anything special, so everything was cool. Right after that class, Emma pulled off her sweater and her and Manny headed to the lunchroom.  
  
Emma: So, how are you and Sully doing?  
  
Manny: Were great. Just the other day we were making out, and his parents came home and busted us, but who cares.  
  
Emma giggled, then they went to get their lunch. Emma had a tofu sandwich with water, and Manny got a burger and a Dr. Pepper. They grabbed an empty table to talk.   
  
Paige, Hazel, Ashley and Terri were getting their lunches together, and grabbed a table that was filled with the boys: Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, and Craig. They were talking about the new and improved Emma Nelson.  
  
Spinner: Hey, have you guys seen that grade 9 chick? Emma Nelson? You know, the geek one? Well, she looks hot today.  
  
Jimmy: I have to agree with you there. And her little friend Ms. Santos and just as hot.  
  
Marco: You guys, she looks fake! Look at Dylan over there. Now he's so....real.  
  
Spinner: OK, since when do you care about our conversations, Marcie.  
  
Craig: C'mon you guys, their just two grade 9's! Plus, Spin, your girlfriend is giving you a death stare.  
  
Spinner: Aww, you'd know, didn't you date that Ms. Santos last year?  
  
Craig: Shut up Spin, that was months ago.  
  
Paige laughed, then said: "OK, she does look better today, but not that great." Then she moved over and gave Spinner a kiss on the mouth. Then Ash did the same with Craig. Hazel and Ter just glanced at each other and laughed.  
  
Hazel: C'mon you guys, you know Paige doesn't really like Emma.  
  
Emma looked up from her sandwich to see the grade 10's staring at their table. Just then, Kendra, Liberty and Nadia waked up to their table and sat down.  
  
Kendra: Um, hey Em. What's this about you quitting the environmental club, SITE? You organized the whole thing!  
  
Emma: It isn't your business Kendra, really.  
  
Liberty: That's what you told me!  
  
Nadia: Yea, we really need you for this. Your the best one.  
  
Emma: C'mon, do I look like a geek? Manny laughed.  
  
Kendra just looked really weird, then said, "Fine, Ill take you off the list." Then the girls walked away.  
  
Manny: Are you sure your not taking this a little too seriously? I mean, you love the environment.  
  
Emma: It is a geek club, and if I'm going to be hot, I cant be in it.  
  
Manny: Wow, look whose coming over here.......  
  
Emma glanced up to see Spinner Mason and Jimmy Brooks walking toward her. OMIGOSH! Emma thought.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I had to end that chapter so quick! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Things Change

Chapter 5: Things Change  
  
Spinner and Jimmy came over and sat down.  
  
Spinner: Um, hey, Emma, right?  
  
Emma laughed. She had known Spinner since 7th grade, whenever he was hazing Manny and her, and when he ruined her science project (almost).  
  
Emma: Um, ya, Emma. You know me!  
  
Jimmy: Smooth one, Mr. Mason.  
  
Spinner: Shut up Jimmy! Anyways, you look hot today. Want to go to The Dot after school?  
  
Emma: Um, don't you have a girlfriend, Paige?  
  
Spinner: Yea, but...oh hey Manny didn't see you there.  
  
Manny rolled her eyes.  
  
Spinner: If you're interested, I'll be there, okay?  
  
Emma: Oookkkayyyy.....  
  
The boys left.  
  
Emma: What was that about??  
  
Manny: Even Spinner Mason is interested? This is too good to be true.  
  
The girls went to put up their trays. The rest of the day went by fast, guys making comments and saying hey all day to Emma and Manny. Emma really loved all the attention.  
  
When the day was over, Emma went back home, and waked into the house. Her parents didn't notice with the sweater on and all.  
  
Spike: Hi, Emma, did you have a good day? She was feeding Baby Jack with a bottle.  
  
Emma: Um, yea, same old same old!  
  
She went down to he room and guess she had to do some homework, even though it was nerdy. After all, she was trying to be more fun, and less boring, and get Sean to see what he missed. Then she remembered Spinner at the Dot. She guessed she'd call Manny and they could go down, just to have a burger or something... Emma picked up her phone.  
  
Emma: Hey Manny, its Em.  
  
Manny: Hey!  
  
Emma: Um you know how Spinner invited us to The Dot?  
  
Manny: Correction: He invited you!  
  
Emma: Yea, well, I was thinking we could go. You want to?  
  
Manny: Yea, sure, I'll meet you outside The Dot in 20 minutes.  
  
They hung up, and Emma pulled off the sweater, grabbed her purse, and headed out from the back window. She met Manny outside The Dot, and they went in, to see Spinner, Jimmy, Marco, and Craig sitting at a table. They were talking about Emma.  
  
Emma: Hey boys.  
  
Manny flashed her cutest smile and said "Hi Craig."  
  
Craig: Um, hi.  
  
Spinner: So, the ladies made it! Can we get you something to eat?  
  
Emma: Yea, get me a milkshake....strawberry.  
  
Manny: Get me a vanilla milkshake.  
  
Spin: Comin' right up!  
  
They got their stuff and was talking. But just then, Paige, Ashley, and Hazel walked in the door. They spotted the boys and Emma and Manny.  
  
Paige: Spinner!  
  
Ashley: Craig!  
  
They all turned around and stood up.  
  
Spinner: Honeybee, its not what it looks like.....we were just talking.  
  
Paige: Oh really? Since when do you care about Emma Nelson? Oh yeah, since she got 'hot' or something, right?  
  
Emma: Hey, you better back off Barbie. You don't own him.  
  
Paige: I suggest you sit down, Emma. Just because you got a new look doesn't mean.....  
  
Manny: Hey! Paige! Leave her alone, alright?  
  
Ashley: And what about you Craig? I thought we all had plans to meet here, and you guys are hanging with these grade 9's!  
  
Paige: Whatever guys. Were going. They all left, Hazel running after them for support.  
  
Emma: So, back to Trapt....that band is awesome, right guys?  
  
Spinner: I got to go Emma, Manny. Bye  
  
Craig went with him, and so did the other boys?  
  
Manny: Eww! They just left us here!  
  
Emma: Oh well, I better get home.....got some dumb homework to do.  
  
Manny: I'll call you later.....bye Em.  
  
They both went home, and Emma sneaked in through her window.  
  
Authors Note: The next chapter is about Friday Night, and what Emma and Manny go to do. 


	6. Friday Night

Sorry it has took me so long to put this chapter up! I've been really busy, but I can start writing more now. Keep the reviews coming! ;)  
  
Chapter 6: Friday Night  
  
Finally, it was after school on Friday. The girls walked to their house to get ready for their big night. They were going to go to a club. Emma pulled out her new fake ID and smiled. Manny had managed to get one for Emma by bringing a pic of her with her so they could put it in a ID. She walked in her house and started to pick out her clothes. Her parents weren't home, they were out having dinner together, and Jack was at the babysitters.  
  
First, she laid out a purple glitter colored halter top that was really tight and stretchy. And then she searched for something else, and found her new black leather skirt. She laid out her black high heels too, and ran to go take a shower. 45 minutes later, she was walking to go meet Manny at The Dot so they could walk to the club from there. She arrived there 10 minutes later.  
  
Manny: Hey Em! Looking good tonight.  
  
Emma just laughed, and said "C'mon, lets go."  
  
They set off and finally arrived at the club, showed the owner their ID's and went in.  
  
Manny: Wow great party tonight! I'm going to go dance around and see if I can find some hotties to hook up with, and well, I'll just see you later!  
  
Emma: OK, well bye.  
  
Emma set off through the thick, noisy crowd, just looking around, and spotted Jay and Sean, talking in a corner, and flirting with some other girls. She was wondering how they got in....  
  
Emma: Oh, hey Sean, what's up?  
  
Sean: Um, hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Jay: She can be here all she wants.  
  
Emma: Well, yea, I got this fake ID, ya know.....  
  
Emma didn't know what was happening to her. She was turning into this big flirt who giggled at everything. It kind of shocked her for a minute.  
  
Jay: So Emma, can I get you a drink?  
  
Emma: Yes, sure, get me a beer....  
  
Jay left to get it, then Sean just sort of stared at her for a minute.  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Sean: Hey, I better go....I'll see you later though.  
  
He just ran off. He was acting like he was scared of her or something. She just shrugged it off.  
  
Jay returned a few minutes later with a glass of what looked like orange poison. She took it anyway and chugged it down. She sputtered and choked for a minute.  
  
Jay: Whoa, was that too much for you?  
  
Emma: No it was good.  
  
So they stood talking there for a few minutes and danced together. Emma backed up against him and danced really slowly, then whispered in his ear something.  
  
Emma: Lets go find somewhere a bit quieter.  
  
She hadn't seen Manny all night. But she didn't care. All she cared about was this caring, big guy in front of her. (LOL that sounded lame)  
  
She led him to an abandoned part of the club, and they sat down on a couch. They started kissing, then he laid down on top of her and took her shirt off. She took his off after that and they continued to kiss. Emma felt pretty woozy and dizzy. But she pushed that away and kept on kissing Jay.....  
  
Authors Note: Please keep the reviews coming! I'll write more soon. 


	7. Stuck Between Good and Bad

Chapter 7: Stuck Between Good and Bad  
  
Emma and Jay were sitting on the couch, and Emma wasn't drunk anymore, but she just realized what she did: she made out with Jay. And he has a girlfriend! Emma jumped up from the couch.  
  
Jay: Hey baby, where are you going?  
  
He was a little drunk, too.  
  
Emma: Um, no where, just, just.....  
  
Jay grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch.  
  
Jay: That was only the beginning.....  
  
He tried to kiss her, but Emma pushed him off.  
  
Emma: Don't you have a girlfriend? What's your problem?  
  
Jay: Oh, forget about her.....now get over here sweet thing....  
  
Emma, crossed between good and bad, wondered what time it was, but shrugged and thought about how Jay was so protective of her, and how strong he was..... and sat down. She closed her eyes, letting Jay take control of her.  
  
One hour later.....  
  
Manny: EMMA! WAKE UP!  
  
Manny was shaking Emma. The club was still alive and jumping. Emma awoke, but Jay wasn't by her....  
  
Emma: Hey, Manny....where am I?  
  
Manny: Were still at the club. I was wondering where you were, so I came looking for you. Are you okay? Why is your skirt and shirt off?  
  
Emma: I'm fine....where's Jay?  
  
Manny: Jay? Sean's friend? Why do you care?  
  
Emma: We hooked up for awhile.....he's so cool! Emma giggled slightly  
  
Manny: What happened? Are you drunk?  
  
Emma: We were just talking, and he was here with Sean, and Sean left for some reason.....then we started talking and he gave me a drink....and I think I got drunk. And one thing led to another, we came back here and started making out.  
  
Manny: Em, I thought you wanted Sean.  
  
Emma: Well, I can always change my interests.....right?  
  
Manny: Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Alex?  
  
Emma: Manny, god, who cares? I'm just trying to make Sean jealous anyways.....Besides, you always flirt with guys like Craig, and he has a girlfriend. So, what did you do tonight?  
  
Manny: Oh, I just hooked up with some hot guy. I didn't even catch his name....but I got his digits!  
  
Emma smiled, and they both left to go home.  
  
Manny: So, do you want to do something tomorrow?  
  
Emma: Nah, I think I'll just take the weekend off, but I'll call you tomorrow or whatever.  
  
They both started walking home, then left to go to their houses.  
  
Emma sneaked in through her window and got dressed for bed, then climbed in her bed. She smiled, thinking about what she did that night, then finally fell asleep.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, Chapter 8 is coming soon! 


	8. Emma and Sean

Chapter 8: Emma and Sean  
  
Emma awoke on Saturday morning at 10 AM and instantly remembered what she did the night before. She didn't feel one bit guilty, either. Sean kind of deserved it, for what he did to her. But she wanted him back. She still loved him, after all they'd been through together.  
  
So Emma decided to take some action to get Sean back, and that would have to start soon. Sean wanted a girl who wasn't uptight or a goody-goody? Then that's what Sean was going to get.  
  
Emma wanted to wear something fun and sexy , but not nearly as revealing as the night before. So she laid out some tight blue jeans and a red halter top and some platform sandals, then got dressed. She had decided what she was going to do: she was going to go over to Sean's house and get him to want to take her back.  
  
Emma thought, as she was leaving her house, Sean wants a fun non-uptight chick, that's exactly what he's going to get. She walked into the local drugstore to pick something up, then made her way over to Sean's house. She arrived. Knock Knock. Tracker answered the door.  
  
Tracker: Hi Emma....  
  
Tracker's eyes widened for a minute. After all, he had known Emma for two years and was used to seeing a goody two shoes all the time.  
  
Emma: Hey Tracker. Is Sean here?  
  
Tracker: Yea, go on in, he's in his room.  
  
Emma: Thanks.  
  
Emma walked through the house upstairs to Sean's room and knocked on the door.  
  
Sean: Who is it?  
  
Emma didn't answer, she just opened the door. Sean stared for a minute.  
  
Sean: Emma, what are you doing here?  
  
Emma: We need to talk. About everything.  
  
Emma went over to Sean, who was listening to Linkin Park on his bed. Emma sat down beside him, and pulled his face towards hers. They kissed for a minute.  
  
Sean: Whoa, Emma, slow down. What did you want to talk about?  
  
Emma: I want you back. I'm sorry I was being an uptight bitch. I've changed, Sean. I wont act like that anymore. At lunch, we can make out in the grass all you want for all I care, but please just take me back.  
  
Sean: I agree. Hey what's in the bag?  
  
Emma: Oh, just a little something.  
  
Emma reached into the bag and pulled out a package of condoms. She showed them to Sean, and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
Sean: Are you sure you want to do this? Emma: Yes, Sean, I'm sure. I love you.  
  
Sean: I love you too.  
  
So they started kissing again, and got undressed. One thing led to another, and soon, they had had sex. They were laying in Sean's bed, holding hands, when their was a knock at Sean's door.  
  
Sean: Damnit! Who is it?  
  
Tracker: It's me. I have to go to the store and get something.  
  
Sean: OK fine go!  
  
They heard Tracker leave.  
  
Emma: I guess I better get going Sean. That was great.  
  
Sean: No, you can stay.  
  
Emma smiled and lay back down. She had Sean back. But images of the other night flooded through her mind, making her feel guilty.  
  
Emma: No, I better go. I'll call you later though. Bye Sean.  
  
She gave him another kiss and left. Emma felt guilty about the other night, but happy she had Sean back. But what about Jay?  
  
She walked home, snuck through her window again, and decided to call Manny and meet her at The Dot, so they could talk about what just happened. Emma dialed Manny's number.  
  
Emma: Hey Manny, you doing anything?  
  
Manny: No, just hanging around here. Why?  
  
Emma: Meet me at The Dot in 5, we need to talk.  
  
Emma walked to The Dot, and met up with Manny.  
  
Emma: Hey, guess what just happened?  
  
Manny: I don't know, what?  
  
Emma: Me and Sean got back together! And we made love!  
  
Manny: Oh, this is great, I'm so happy for you. Your makeover worked, huh? But what about that Jay guy you were making out with the other night?  
  
Emma: Oh, that wasn't anything. I was just upset about what Sean did, and I think I got a little drunk. But I don't care about him.  
  
But deep down inside, Emma still had feelings for Jay, and she didn't know why.  
  
Authors Note: What happens next? Does Emma go for Jay or stick with Sean? Chapter 9 coming up soon! 


	9. Monday Means Problems

Chapter 9: Monday means Problems  
  
On Monday, Emma walked to school with Manny and then each went to their lockers. Emma was opening her locker when Jay came up to her.  
  
Jay: Hey.  
  
Emma: What do you want?  
  
Jay: Hey, calm down, remember Friday night? What happened to that Emma?  
  
Emma: You got me drunk, I didn't mean any of that.  
  
Jay: Well, you went along with it.  
  
Just then, Alex walked up.  
  
Alex: Jay, walk me to class. Why are you talking to this skank?  
  
Emma: Shut up Alex, we were just discussing an assignment.  
  
Alex: Whatever. Just back off.  
  
She led Jay off, Emma looking kind of jealous after them. Just then, Sean came up to her.  
  
Sean: Hey babe, why were you talking to Jay for?  
  
Emma: Oh, just I was asking him about an assignment....what's up?  
  
Sean: Asking him? Why not me?  
  
Emma: I couldn't find you...its no big deal!  
  
Sean: Yea, I guess so. So want me to walk you to class?  
  
Emma: Yea, sure.  
  
Emma and Sean were walking down the hall to their homeroom. They entered the classroom and sat down by each other. Emma was happy that Jay was in a different homeroom.  
  
Then the bell rang, and Emma decided to skip this class and sit outside to clear her head. But guess who else was also skipping class? Sean, Jay, Alex, and Random Black Guy. They were all behind the school, doing something.  
  
Sean: Hey baby, I didn't know you were skipping class. Come sit by us.  
  
Emma shrugged, then came and sat by Sean and Random Black Guy. She noticed Jay was rolling some marijuana, then him and Alex were smoking it.  
  
Emma: Hey, can I have some of that?  
  
Sean stared for a minute, but Alex just rolled her eyes.  
  
Alex: Since when does Little Miss Clean the Ravine want pot?  
  
Emma: Just hand some over.  
  
Alex just sighed and handed her a roll. Emma took it and started smoking.  
  
Alex: Perfectly good waste of pot....  
  
The boys went over to the car to get something, and Alex and Emma were left sitting. Alex was really pissing Emma off, but Em decided if she was going to be more fun and cooler, she'd have to hang with people who did illegal things, and just deal with them.  
  
Alex: I kind of mistaken you for a boring nerd. But you've proved me wrong. You're actually pretty cool.  
  
Emma: Thanks.  
  
The boys came back with some more pot, and Sean came over and put his arm around Emma.  
  
Jay eyed them and actually looked jealous for a minute. What Alex and Sean didn't know is Emma and Jay had a serious make-out session the other night. And Emma had enjoyed it.  
  
The bell rang for third period, and Emma decided she better go to class, or she'd get in serious trouble.  
  
She met Manny outside the classroom.  
  
Manny: Where were you last hour?  
  
Emma: Oh, I just skipped. Emma laughed.  
  
Manny: Wow, I hope you don't get in trouble.  
  
Emma: I wont. I also did some pot.  
  
Manny's mouth dropped open.  
  
Manny: Where'd you get pot?  
  
Emma: Just Sean's friend Jay and his girlfriend Alex. Their actually pretty cool.  
  
Manny: If you say so.  
  
Mr. Armstrong: Girls, were waiting for you, stop gossiping about boys and get in here and sit down.  
  
They laughed, then walked in.  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Busted  
  
Emma was sitting in her room, on her bed, and decided she should do some math homework because her teachers had been riding her ass all week about not doing it. She flipped open her math book to page 324 and started answering the problems. Then she heard a knock at her window. Emma went over to her window and looked outside.  
  
Emma: Who's there?  
  
Just then, Jays head popped up.  
  
Emma: What are you doing here?  
  
Jay: Just thought I'd come see my girl!  
  
Emma: I am NOT your girl, I am Sean's girl, your girl is Alex. What is your problem?  
  
Jay: Just let me in. Please.  
  
Emma realized deep down inside she still liked Jay, so she opened the window and helped him in her room.  
  
Emma: Why didn't you just knock at the front door?  
  
Jay: Well I saw you in here so I came over here.  
  
Emma: How do you know where I live?  
  
Jay: Student directory baby!  
  
Emma giggled, then sat down on her bed.  
  
Emma: Come sit by me.  
  
So Jay did, and they started kissing, and one thing led to another, and in about 10 minutes they both had their clothes off and were kissing on her bed. Then there was another knock,, this time at her door.  
  
Emma: Just a second!!  
  
Jay jumped up and grabbed his clothes, and ducked into her closet. Emma pulled on her clothes and fixed her hair.  
  
Emma: Come in!  
  
None other than Sean walked in the door and looked around.  
  
Sean: Hey babe, what's up?  
  
Emma: Um, nothing....just doing some homework.  
  
Sean: I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie?  
  
Just then Emma and Sean heard a sneeze come from the closet.  
  
Sean: What was that?  
  
Emma: What was what?  
  
Sean: I just heard something, come from here....  
  
Sean walked over to her closet and tried to open the door.  
  
Emma: NO! Don't open it!  
  
Sean: Why not?  
  
Emma: Um, it's a huge mess right now.....everything will fall on your head! And I bet that noise was one of Jack's old toys that was stored in my closet...don't worry about it....  
  
Sean just reached out and opened it anyway, and saw Jay crumpled up on the floor.  
  
Sean: What the FUCK are you doing in here?  
  
Emma: Sean, please calm down.  
  
Sean: Emma, what is he doing here? In the closet? ANSWER ME!  
  
Emma: I can explain....  
  
Sean: Explain what? That you're fucking my best friend behind my back? Well fuck both of you! I don't need you!!  
  
Jay: Whoa, calm down Mr. Cameron!  
  
Sean turned around and punched Jay in the face. They continued fighting, knocking into Emma's things and punching and hitting each other.  
  
Emma: STOP! YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP!  
  
They broke apart.  
  
Sean: Why? You caused all this you stupid slut!  
  
Emma: Just leave! Just...go....PLEASE!  
  
Sean left the room, slamming her door really hard. Jay stayed there, looking mad and had a bloody nose.  
  
Emma: Jay? Are you ok?  
  
Emma started crying and sat down on her floor, and Jay came over to her.  
  
Jay: Its going to be ok. Stop crying.  
  
Emma stopped crying when Jay said that.  
  
Emma: I never meant to do this. I never meant to hurt Sean.  
  
Jay: You don't need him anymore. You have me.  
  
Emma looked up at Jay with red, teary eyes. She was confused as ever. She loved Sean, but Jay seemed more caring of her. Everything was wrong right now and she didn't know how to fix it.  
  
Authors Note: Next chapter coming up soon! 


	11. All Her Apologies

Chapter 11: All Her Apologies  
  
The next day, Tuesday, Emma didn't want to get up and go to school. She felt so terrible abut what she did to Sean, and this was the whole reason she started dressing like this. To get Sean back! She didn't have any plans to hook up with Jay behind his back. She sighed, then just lay back down. Maybe she could stay home today......  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
Emma: Who is it?  
  
Spike: Its your mom!  
  
Emma: OK, come in.  
  
Emma's mom came in the room, and Emma noticed Jay's boxers on the floor by her mom's feet. Emma made a mad dash and grabbed them and stuffed them in her bed.  
  
Spike: Honey, is everything ok? What did you just grab?  
  
Emma: Just a tampon applicator, sorry I left it there......  
  
Spike: Well, are you going to school today?  
  
Emma: I don't know. I don't feel so good.  
  
Spike: Try and go honey, Im sure you'll be fine. Ill give you some medicine though.  
  
Emma: No, its ok, Ill just get ready.  
  
Spike left, and Emma pulled on some jeans and a white tank top, and brushed her hair out. She put on her makeup, and wondered what she was going to say to Sean and Jay. She left the house, saying bye to her mom and Baby Jack, and headed down the sidewalk, when she saw Sean walking on the opposite side, listening to headphones. Emma ran over there.  
  
Emma: SEAN! Wait up!  
  
Sean turned around and ignored her.  
  
Sean: What do you want? Here to make me feel even worse? Well good job you already did that. Now just leave me alone!  
  
Emma: Sean, please, Im so sorry about what I did.....  
  
Sean: Its too late Emma.  
  
Emma: Please stop and listen!  
  
Sean stopped.  
  
Sean: WHAT? TALK!  
  
Emma sighed, then began talking.  
  
Emma: Sean, I'm so sorry about what I did. I never meant it to happen that way. I was just so upset that you dumped me....  
  
Sean: Then you got me back!!!  
  
Emma: I know! But let me tell you what happened.  
  
Sean: No, Im out of here. I don't have time for sluts like you.  
  
Sean started walking down the sidewalk, and Emma started crying. Then she saw Jay walking by himself. She ran over to him.  
  
Emma: Hey Jay.  
  
Jay: Hey, whats wrong?  
  
Emma: Nothing, nothing at all, just trying to apologize to Sean.  
  
Jay: Stay away from that physco! I thought you wanted me!  
  
Emma: I do, I do, I just wanted to apologize....  
  
Jay: No! You don't have to deal with him anymore!  
  
Emma: I thought you had Alex?  
  
Jay: I dumped her yesterday before coming to your house. I just never told you.  
  
Emma: Well that's good, I guess....  
  
They started walking down the sidewalk, but this wasn't totally what Emma wanted! But she was glad she had Jay. But she wanted Sean back more than anything. She was so confused about everything.  
  
Authors Note: Please send me some suggestions! 


	12. Sean Gets a New Girlfriend

Chapter 12: Sean gets a new girlfriend  
  
Emma walked in the school with Jay by her. She really wanted to talk about this with Manny, since Manny never seemed to have relationship problems, but Jay wouldn't let her go anywhere. He seemed really protective of her, but Emma was kind of glad he was. Emma and Jay passed Alex, who was talking to a girl named Amy.  
  
Alex: There goes Mr. Gangster Troublemaker with his new slut girl.  
  
Emma turned around.  
  
Emma: Just shut up! Leave us alone! You don't own him!  
  
Jay: Just ignore her, she's just jealous of you.  
  
Emma wished that was all that was wrong, but it wasn't. Emma went to homeroom and sat down by Manny.  
  
Manny: Hey Em, what's wrong?  
  
Emma: If I told you, you'd probably hate me forever. I did something I regret. I was caught by Sean!  
  
Manny: Caught what?  
  
Emma: I was making out with Jay. Okay? And Sean caught me! And now he hates me. And Jay broke up with his girlfriend to be with me.  
  
Manny: Emma, I thought you wanted Sean!  
  
Emma: I did! But something unexpected happened! I started getting feelings for Jay! I don't think Sean will ever want to speak to me again. I tried apologizing this morning but he blew me off.  
  
Manny: Em, that was low, what you did. I cant believe you would do that.  
  
Emma: Don't you dare talk to me about low. You dress like a slut to get guys attention, for Sully, then go flirt with Craig!  
  
Manny: That's none of your business. You dress like a slut too.  
  
The bell rang and the girls stopped talking. Emma turned away from Manny. She was mad at everyone. Except Jay. He was caring for her.  
  
As Emma was going to her first period class, she saw Sean walking and talking with that girl, Amy. Emma stared for a minute. What did he see in HER?  
  
Jay came up to Emma and put his arm around her. She let him, and went to class. She was mad. Halfway through class, Emma saw Sean and Amy kissing in the back of the room. She felt some jealousy. But she shrugged it off. She had Jay now.  
  
Authors Note: The story will be over after a few chapters! Sorry this one was so short! 


	13. Emma Realizes the Truth

Chapter 13: Emma Realizes the Truth  
  
After school on Tuesday, Jay was walking her home, and Emma was thinking about Sean and Jay, trying to decide what she should do. She wanted to do the right thing, but here lately, she had been doing all the wrong things.  
  
Emma: Thanks for walking me home Jay.  
  
Jay: No problem, anything for my girl!  
  
Emma smiled, she didn't really feel like laughing right now. She gave Jay a kiss goodbye and headed into her house.  
  
Spike: Hi Em, feeling better?  
  
Emma: Yea, but I better go do my homework.  
  
Spike: OK sweetie.  
  
Emma went downstairs to her room and sat on her bed. She really needed to apologize to Manny. So she picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial on her number.  
  
Manny: Hello?  
  
Emma: Hey its me. Look, I'm sorry about what I said today. I was upset about Sean.  
  
Manny: It's ok, you've been stressing lately. How about we go to The Dot to get your mind off this? You have Jay now.  
  
Emma: Yea, that sounds good, I'll meet you there in 10 minutes, k?  
  
Manny: Ok, see ya there.  
  
Emma walked back upstairs to the door, said bye to her mom, and set off. While she walking, Emma knew Jay wasn't really the guy for her. And he seemed only to take a interest in her after she started dressing like a slut. But Emma didn't want to be boyfriend-less for the rest of the year, so she was going to stick with Jay for awhile. She met Manny at The Dot a few minutes later.  
  
Emma: Hey.  
  
Manny: Hey!  
  
The girls walked in and sat down at a table, and ordered some more milkshakes.  
  
Manny: So, is everything ok?  
  
Emma: Yea, I mean, I miss Sean, but I don't exactly want to get rid of Jay either. He's a pretty good boyfriend.  
  
Manny smiled.  
  
Emma glanced around The Dot and saw Jay! With Alex! And they were kissing!  
  
Emma jumped up out of her seat and stormed over there.  
  
Manny: Emma?  
  
Emma: JAY! What are you doing? I thought you broke up with her??  
  
Jay: Emma! Its not what it looks like!  
  
Emma: Oh sure, then what were you doing?  
  
Emma ran out of the diner, Jay after her.  
  
Jay: EMMA! STOP!  
  
Emma turned around and stopped.  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Jay: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it will never happen again.  
  
Emma: Whatever, were through. Go play some other girl.  
  
Emma ran down the sidewalk crying, Manny running after her.  
  
Manny: Emma! Wait up!  
  
Emma stopped in her tracks and waited for Manny.  
  
Manny: Are you okay? Jay, that asshole.....  
  
Emma: Manny, I am through with relationships. I just keep getting hurt!  
  
Manny: Its ok, its going to be ok....  
  
Emma: No its not! I'm going home!  
  
Emma started running down the sidewalk, broken into pieces.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for the suggestions and reviews! Thank you to larry91 for the great suggestion! I'm going to go with parts of that! 


	14. Jay Wants to Apologize

Chapter 14: Jay Wants to Apologize  
  
Emma walked to school the next day, alone, no one to walk with her. She figured Manny hated her by now. After all, Emma had treated her like crap for the few past days. Emma was wearing a blue miniskirt and a white tank top. Maybe if she dressed like this she would feel better.....  
  
Emma went to her locker to get her books, and a note fell out of it.  
  
Emma, Meett mee in the jim. Wee need to tawk. Love you, Jay.  
  
Emma had to smile. Jay had so many grammar mistakes. What a loser. Emma debated whether she should meet him or not, and finally decided to.  
  
Emma walked into the gym, and saw Jay sitting on the bleachers.  
  
Emma: What do you want? You already used me for a piece of ass, you cheated on me, and now you want to apologize?  
  
Jay: I'm really sorry Emma. Alex led ME on.  
  
Emma: Oh, please, don't use that excuse! You were going along with it!  
  
Jay: Please forgive me. I made a mistake.  
  
Emma: You listen up Jay. I know why you wanted me in the first place. You only started liking me after I started dressing like a slut and doing illegal, dumb things. And that's not me. I only did this to get my one true love, Sean back.  
  
Jay: Yea! But you sure wanted me to!  
  
Emma: I made a mistake. But I wont do that again. I don't need you, you stupid, worthless, troublemaking no good prison-bound piece of shit.  
  
Emma smirked and walked out of the gym, Jay calling and trying to catch up with her. But Emma didn't need him anymore. She had dumped HIM.  
  
All the rest of the day, she ate alone, sat alone in class, and everything. Liberty didn't want anything to do with her after she started dressing like this. She was pretty sure Manny was mad at her, but she wasn't. At lunch, when Emma was sitting alone, Manny came up to her table.  
  
Manny: Hey....can I sit down?  
  
Emma: Sure.  
  
Manny: Are you ok?  
  
Emma: I'm fine. I dumped Jay. He tried to apologize, you know, but now he's out of my life.  
  
Manny: That's good. Now how about we try to get you and Sean back together?  
  
Emma: No such luck Manny. He probably hates me, and he has a girlfriend.  
  
Manny sighed, and they didn't say another word for the rest of the lunch hour.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. Emma went home, did some homework for a change, and knew what she had to do. This time, for real.  
  
Authors Note: Next chapter up soon! 


	15. Emma Apologizes

Chapter 15: Emma Apologizes  
  
Emma changed out of her slutty clothes into something more casual. She put on a pair of tan capris, a yellow tank top, and some brown sandals. She then brushed out her hair, said bye to her mom, and headed out the door. She was going over to Sean's house. She had to apologize.  
  
She knocked on the door.  
  
Tracker: Hey Emma, its good to see you.  
  
Emma: Yea, you too. Is Sean here?  
  
Tracker: Yea, he's in the living room. Go on in.  
  
Emma: Thanks Tracker.  
  
She smiled and headed into their house. She found Sean sitting on the couch, watching Jeopardy!  
  
Emma: Sean.  
  
Sean turned around and saw Emma.  
  
Sean: Emma.  
  
Emma: Sean, we need to talk.  
  
Sean: Oh wow, another big talk from Emma Nelson. Lets go up to my room.  
  
Sean led Emma upstairs, and she shut the door.  
  
Sean: What is it now? Huh? Here to bring me down more.  
  
Emma was fighting back tears, but she bit her lip and sat down by Sean.  
  
Emma: I am so, so, so, so sorry about what I did. I never meant to hurt you. And I love you so much. All I can say is, I know what its like to be cheated on.  
  
Then Emma started crying, right there on Sean's bed. Sean pulled Emma closer to him and let her cry on his shoulder. {Awww!}  
  
Sean: Its ok baby. You've screwed up once. I've screwed up so many times. I am so sorry for whenever I pushed you down, got drunk at that party, was rude to your parents, and just a few weeks ago I blew you off and called you all those names. I really am sorry. I love you too.  
  
Emma and Sean started kissing and making out, then Emma pulled away from him.  
  
Emma: But.....I thought you were with Amy?  
  
Sean: Not anymore. Things just weren't working out between us, so I dumped her. I cant see how I can live without you Emma. I love you more than anything else.  
  
Emma: Awww you are so sweet. They started kissing again, then lay on his bed cuddling.  
  
Sean: Jay was never good enough for you. I'm sorry all that had to happen to you. I never want to let you go.  
  
Emma was so happy, but so emotional, she started crying, and Sean held her, stroking her hair.  
  
Sean: Everything is going to be alright. Its ok baby.  
  
Emma believed him for the first time in a long time. She was finally happy.  
  
Authors Note: Next chapter up soon! 


	16. Back To Normal

Chapter 16: Back To Normal  
  
For the next few weeks, Emma was truly happy with Sean. She had stopped dressing like a slut, going to clubs, and doing drugs. She was feeling a lot better.  
  
On a cool day in fall on a Monday, Emma was walking with Sean to school. They were holding hands and talking.  
  
Sean: Hey, how come you're not in the environmental club anymore?  
  
Emma: I quit awhile back when all that stuff was going on. But I was thinking of joining again.  
  
Sean: Do it. You want to, so go for it.  
  
Emma smiled.  
  
At lunchtime, Emma, Sean, and Manny were eating together, when Emma had to go do something.  
  
Emma: I'll be right back you guys.  
  
Emma went over to Liberty, Kendra, and Nadia's table.  
  
Emma: Liberty, can I talk to you?  
  
Liberty: Why? I'm just a stupid nerd.  
  
Emma: C'mon, Liberty, please.  
  
Liberty: Fine....  
  
Emma: I want to rejoin the environment club. Can you guys sign me back up for it?  
  
Kendra: Really? Her whole face brightened.  
  
Emma: Yea, really. I want to be a part of it again.  
  
Kendra: That's great! Just sign the paper, ok?  
  
Emma: Sure. She signed the sign up paper for S.I.T.E.  
  
Emma: Well, I'm going to go back over to my table, see you guys later.  
  
Liberty: Ok, bye!  
  
Emma walked back over to her table.  
  
Emma: Looks like I'm going to need some help Cleaning the Ravine tomorrow!  
  
Sean: No problem, babe.  
  
Emma smiled and gave Sean a kiss.  
  
She was glad things were back to normal.  
  
THE END!  
  
Authors Note: This is the end! I hope you guys liked my story! There might be a sequel soon. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
